Various compositions are known for treating or preventing paradentosis or inflammation of the periodontium. It is a known important effort to prepare oral hygienic compositions contributing to prevention of different diseases of gum and to medical treatment of already developed illnesses.
Greater part of the pathological processes in the mouth are caused by fur (plaque) where the saliva as well as the microbiological and biochemical processes taking place on the surface of teeth and gum play an intermediate role.